Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald is the fifteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It was released in March 20, 2004 and released again in 2009 with different Segments. It's also the last episode of the Season 1 which is 1997-2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like. Notes *This Is The First episode To include Roger The Rooster And Baabra The Sheep *This Is The Second episode to have the song "Old MacDonald Had A Farm". First was Neighborhood Animals. *A Bonus Material Will Be An Animation About Animals Talking To Each Other *The Music In The Animal Sound Choir Is The THX Logo *This Is The Second Episode To Have "Snowbird in the Ashbank". The first was Baby Santa's Music Box. Characters #Wellington The Cow #Oinky The Pig #Vincent Van Goat #Vivian Van Goat #Roger The Rooster #Baabra The Sheep #Neightan The Horse # Misty The Mouse # Chilla The Mouse # Violet The Mouse # Bubba The Bird #Pavlov The Dog #Stella The Cat #Quacker The Duck #Knee Deep The Frog #Bach The Rabbit #Boca The Chicken #Worm (In A Deleted Scene) Segments Roger The Rooster Sees The Sun And Begins To Crow Intro Roger The Rooster Sees A Haystack And Crows But Didn't Work But He Clucks And Neightan The Horse Popped Out And Roger Grunts At Neightan And Walks Away Toy Tractor Wellington The Cow Rings His Triangle Film About A Farm Wellington The Cow Had A Barn In A Box So He Pulled A String And The barn grew. Film About The Farm Wellington The Cow Sees Some Wheat And Sneezes Misty The Mouse And Chilla The Mouse Play In A Flower Field Stella The Cat, Wellington The Cow, Oinky The Pig, Neightan The Horse Bach The Rabbit Pavlov The Dog Quacker The Duck And Baabra The Sheep Go On A Hay Ride Wellington The Cow Baabra The Sheep And Roger The Rooster Make An Animal Choir Wellington Moos Baabra Bleats And Roger Crows But He's Sick Wellington Sprays His Mouth. So Wellington Baabra And Roger Start Over And The Crowd Cheered For Them Film About Dogs Donkeys Cats Pigs Roosters Chickens Cows Goats Sheep Ducks Horse Geese And Turkeys Neightan The Horse Is Raking The Hay But He Sees A Moving Haystack He Finds Out Who Was In The Haystack It Was His Son Oinky The Pig And His Friends Go Down The Mud Slide Wellington The Cow Teaches The Little Chicks How To Moo A Cowboy Rides A Horse Wellington The Cow Drives A Tractor Film About Planting The Fields Neightan The Horse Tries To Water A Plant But The Plant Tries To Move And Oinky The Pig wears A Plant On His Head Oinky The Pig Is In A Flower Pot Wellington The Cow Picks Some Apples But 2 Apples Fall On His Head But Wellington Runs Away And A Bunch Of Apples Fall On The Ground Film About Farm Food Misty The Mouse Tries To Milk A Cow Neightan The Horse And Baabra the Sheep Drink Some Milk Boca the Chicken Sees Her Eggs And Their Hatching Oinky The Pig Is Hungry And He Wants To Eat Some Corn From The Corn Field Six Chicks In The Eggs Are Hatching Wellington The Cow Tries To Ring His Triangle Again Film About The Harvest While Pavlov The Dog Stella The Cat Misty The Mouse Vincent Van Goat Vivian Van Goat Wellington The Cow Neightan The Horse Oinky The Pig Baabra The Sheep Bubba The Bird Roger The Rooster Boca The Chicken Quacker The Duck Knee Deep The Frog And Bach The Rabbit Are Dancing When The Music Ends Roger The Rooster Crows Pavlov The Dog Takes The Wheat Stella The Cat Takes The Milk Bubba The Bird Takes The Egg Bach The Rabbit Takes The Carrot Knee Deep The Frog Takes The Corn And Quacker The Duck Takes The Apple Neightan The Horse Eats A Flower Film About Farms (repeat) Roger The Rooster Wellington The Cow Oinky The Pig Knee Deep The Frog And Pavlov The Dog Have A Jamboree Credits Misty The Mouse And Chilla The Mouse Have A Food Fight In The Kitchen Which Makes A Whole Mess Violet The Mouse Sees The Mess In Kitchen Misty And Chilla Run Away And They Will Be Punished Deleted Scenes *Windmill Faint *Baabra The Sheep Sees A Windmill Which Makes Her Faint *Worm Apple *Oinky The Pig Eats His Apple But A Worm Comes And Oinky Gives The Apple To The Worm *Carrot Garden *Roger The Rooster And Vincent Van Goat Go To The Carrot Garden And Eat A Carrot Neightan The Horse Eats A Carrot Too *Pumpkin Push *Oinky The Pig Pushes A Pumpkin Up The Mountain But The Pumpkin Is About To Fall On Him *Wellington's Missing Corn *Wellington The Cow Picks Some Corn But Oinky The Pig Steals His Corn *Wellington's Missing Vegetables *Wellington The Cow Eats Corn A Carrot And A Bell Pepper But Neightan The Horse Steals His Corn Carrot And Bell Pepper *Enter The Barn *Misty The Mouse Neightan The Horse Baabra The Sheep And Oinky The Pig Enter A Barn *Nighttime On The Farm *Roger The Rooster Sleeps On The Roof Baabra The Sheep Sleeps In Her Hay Oinky The Pig And His Pig Friends Sleep In A Bunk Bed Wellington The Cow Sleeps On His Grass Neightan The Horse Sleeps On His Hay *Breakfast Time! *Pavlov The Dog Stella The Cat And Quacker The Duck Eat Eggs And Drink Milk For Breakfast *A Barnyard Romance *Vincent Van Goat And His Girlfriend Vivian Go On A Romance Category:Franz Schubert Category:2004 Category:Art